


under the lights (you glow)

by moth_writes



Series: scintillae [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Sparks (Simon Snow), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Carry On Sparks prompt: SoftSimon and Baz have their first dance as a married couple.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: scintillae [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	under the lights (you glow)

**Author's Note:**

> apparently writing everyday for almost two months did something and i really wanted to write now
> 
> so i figured why not catch up on Sparks?? 
> 
> so uh
> 
> here you go! have some super soft sappy fluff!

SIMON

I step closer and offer Baz my hand.

“Care to dance?” I ask, and I know I sound giddy. I  _ am  _ giddy.

I’m about to have my first dance with my husband.

My heart trips and I feel my wings flutter behind me. Merlin,  _ husband _ .  _ Married _ . Me!

Baz sets his hand gently in mine and settles the other on my shoulder.

His smile leaves me breathless.

Baz takes a small step closer and leads me into our first slow dance.

And we  _ dance _ . 

  
  


BAZ   
  
Simon Snow looks beautiful whirling around under the soft glow of fairy lights.

I clink the rings on our hands together.

_ Crowley, I’m living a charmed life. _

**Author's Note:**

> For this one I used the prompt as more of a mood than anything but y'know? i like it, so.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
